Star Wars Rebels
Star Wars Rebels is a TV Show aimed at young children, but for some reason Adults just love this show. The show was created by Dave Filoni Set Five years before episode 4 the show follows a group of teenagers and young adults running around battling an incompetent Empire on a backwater planet called Lothal, they are for some reason under the impression that they are Rebels. Main Characters (Good Guys): Ezra Bridger Is actually named Aladdin the star of the Disney movie Aladdin. He was transported to the Star Wars Universe by the Genie because he wanted Jasmine all to himself. His interdimensional parents were killed by the Empire so he’s all pissed at the Empire. He can also use the Force... Jeb Orrelios Is some sort of Mutant Wookiee, who closely resembles the Missing Link from Monster VS Aliens. His entire Mutant race was destroyed by some guy that can’t shave his face. Chopper Is an ancient Astromech Droid who is a douche to everyone and makes secret Holo Recordings of the female crew members when they get undressed! Hera Syndulla Is a Twi’lek that doesn’t actually do anything except stop the rest of her crew from fighting. She pilots the ship all these people are on. Kanan Jarrus Is a Padawan that somehow survived Order 66 and for some reason thinks he can train Aladdin in the ways of the force. Sabine Wren Is supposed to be some sort of Mandalorian Badass but really all she does is Graffiti crap and blow junk up, she is 15 years old. She is much like he Ahsoka Tano of Clone Wars because everyone is CircleJerking to her… Main Characters (Bad Guys): Agent Kallus Is some sort of an Agent for the Empire. He doesn’t really know how to shave and whatever the hell his job is he’s not very good at it. The Inquisitor Is a Dark Side Force user who is tasked with hunting down Jedi and killing them, he has yet to even put a scratch on Kanan and Ezra. He also has an utterly ridiculous Lightsaber that could not possibly function in any reality other than imagination land "where you fart when you burp and you burp when you fart!". Stormtroopers These guys are idiots who couldn’t hit the broadside of a Star Destroyer I mean yeah they have bad aim in the movies but this is just ridicules. They also have very slow reaction time so they probably have some sort of mental retardation just saying… Secondary Characters: Lando Calrissian Hes a Black guy who owns a Farm and a Giant Space Pig that will go all Puffer Fish on you when its scared. R2-D2 And C-3PO They are droids, and they aren’t douches but they can be somewhat annoying. Luminara Unduli She Dead, “It’s a Trap” Wilhuff Tarkin The greatest Canon military genius in Star Wars who is made to look like a complete fool in order to serve the plot in Rebels. Ahsoka Tano Normal people beware the Underage Cartoon Character Circle Jerkers . External Links Star Wars Rebels Sucks The Facebook Page Star Wars Rebels Sucks The YouTube Channel Star Wars Rebels Junk on Moviepilot